CAROLINE SERCET
by BloodyCrystal.4eveKLAORINE
Summary: okay everyone knows that silas threw Stepfan over the cliff and that he is Silas doppleganger and all, but this is about caroliine she is been around way before silas and everything she has really big family, but caroline is not who you think she, she dark, evil a little she like klaus and away its like she turn off her humanity off okay im bad at this just read okay this my first
1. unmask

**Caroline Secret**

**Plz be nice dis is my 1st fanfic okay **

**So I'm going tell you what's going on in this story so u can understand**

**So everyone knows that Silas threw stepfan over the cliff**

**And that stepfan is doppelganger. So in this story Silas and Matt are brothers, Matt real name Axel. And their best friend to Caroline, and that's not her real name **

**I'm not telling to get deep into the story, but hear them say her nickname, but**

**That's all you get.**

**Which means Caroline was alive more than 2 thousand years ago, **

**But she been immortal longer that at. **

CHAPTER ONE: UNMASK

It's been a long summer for continuously pretending to be someone that I'm not. Mostly wearing this mask for so long, being so fake all the time, pretending to be bubbly, pure, full light, caring of others, fuck that, and many t more that everyone see me as. That's not me, I'm full of darkness, hate, an empty soul, hollow, heartless at times and other things. The person they know is just wearing a mask to hide, it true self. So I thinks it's time for me to remove this mask that I've been wearing so long.

"Katerina, I think it's for me to remove this mask, I've been wearing for so long. Don't you think?" I ask looking up at the sky.

"Tsk, I was wondering when you, stop playing this almighty persona it's been very annoying" Katerina said leaning against the tree, and looking at her nails

"Humph, why are you here anyway, you were suppose be here in two days. You're two days early then you said you would be" I said turning around in front of her.

"Humph! I was bored and had nothing to do where I was, so I came here early, is that a problem?" she said

I shook my head no.

"That's what I thought" she said getting up from the tree. Checking her outfit, if there was any dirt on them." Besides, I'm shock that you last long in this town .Ugh, it's so damn boring here, nothing to do , how can you stand it being here" she said flipping her hair over shoulder.

"No one ask you come here Katerina" I chuckled shaking my head

"Uh! How rude" she pout

"She not being rude Katerina. She just stating the facts that if you're so bored here, why did you come here in the first place." Someone said coming towards us its turn out to be our older sister Raquala. What she doing here, so early as well.

"What are you doing here Raquala, you're not supposed be for another two weeks?" She point out

"Yes dear sister what brings you here so early to Mystic Falls" I said sarcastically

" Oh, shut up you two" Raquala said " And the only reason I'm here so early, cause I finish my business done in Monaco earlier than I thought" She said crossing arms

Hmmm. I wonder who else shown up here. I hope it wasn't Dimitri and his wife Density don't show up early, I don't I've time dealing with them and those kids of their, they're little devils.

"By the way who else show up early, then you two? And it better not be Dimitri and his family I have you time with them combine with the all of you" I said getting up from the ground, and dusting the dirt of my pants.

"Ummmâ€¦. Let me think!" She said tapping her shoes. Oh! Now I remember, well there's Carius, Darius, and Reeve. And Alexander, Christa, OH! And there's Annabelle and that's all for ya!" Katerina said clapping her hands like a child, well she does act like child sometimes.

"Well that's good to know because I don't want to deal with them. But my one question is how the hell they handle those demons of theirs." I said checking my watch to see what time it was. 'Man I going to be late, I was supposed to meet at the grill now!'

"You got that right, those kids are evil I tell you! Uhg!" Raquala groan

"Hey where the hell are you going we're still in middle of our family, sisterly thingy batching thing!" She yell stomping towards me.

"Yeeeaaah. About that I'm done, I've to go somewhere. So you guys can stay here and keep on this family, sisterly thingy batching thing alright." I said stepping backwards slowing away from them. So I turn around to leave, and right in front of my face were Katerina and Raquala. Only thing they didn't say anything, just kept staring at me with a smile that scratch mile wide. I look at them curious what they want. They just kept staring at me and batting their eyelashes. I couldn't take anymore.

"WHAT?!" I bark at them

"Well you don't have to yell sister." She said playing with her hands all innocently. They're up to some thin.

"Yea we were just wondering where you were going that's all sister." Raquala said putting an arm my shoulder.

"I'm going to the Grill are you happy now?" I told them walking away.

"Can we come with you please?" Raquala ask

"No" I simply said

"Come on pleeease?"

"Yea come on let us come" Katerina join in

"The answer is NO and that's final got it then go." I groan.

"WHAT?! Why can't we come?" She ask crossing arms

"Find you want to know, the reason why you two can't come is that ONE you guys annoyed me and I don't need you to bricking all the time when I'm around. TWO Katerina you definitely can't come, before you even ask why I'll tell you look exactly like me and they will get spurious why are there two Caroline's, besides the hair color, but you do blonde hair which they know, and brunette hair for you. So if we're walking around they see you then me and say" What's going on one minute she blonde and then brunette' and I don't people getting all confused on THREE lastly I. DO. NOT. WANT. YOU. THERE. Understand." I explained then flashed way.

"BIIIITCH!" They yelled

Why couldn't they come when they were supposed to come? Man do I hate my life most important my relationship with that mangy mutt Tyler. Man I still hate I can't till he's dead. Calm down your slip ply up here, you're to be nice and loving person, hmph yea right. Why am I feel so sad and down lately it must be that I miss Klaus too much, Damn I need put it together. I took a deep breath and walk into the grill

I see Matt wiping the bar off, and serving drinks, I took a seat at the bar.

"Hey care what's up?" He asks wiping the bar off.

"Nothing just tired that's all. All my family is coming in today well not all just oldest brothers and sisters, two of five identical sisters. I'm they weren't supposed to be early only ones that are to show is Darius, Annabelle, Reeve, Alexander, and Carius that's all." I complained waving my hand over and over again. " Why are they doing this me, I 'm good person,' somewhat of good person' he mumble under his mouth' I glared. I'm really with people, only if they don't get on my nerves, then I'm very humble, and I'm very caring person! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I cried out

"HEY! Hey Caroline calm down okay I know you are loving, caring and a good person never let people get you down okay." He smiled at me I smiled back." But don't worry I'll be careful around them okay Ally." He said

I nodded

"Why are they even coming so early anyway, I thought they weren't suppose to be here for another month." He said cleaning off glasses.

"That's what I thought as well, but I guess I was wrong." I sigh taking a sip of my coke. " I mean Katerina came two days early because she got bored and she came with Raquala, cause she finish up her work early then she thought so they're here from Monaco." I whined

" Well my one question is how you gonna deal with them all being here?" Axel ask

" I don't know, but the good thing is that Dimitri and Density aren't here, I don't want to deal with all those kids of theirs." I told him

" Thats good at least so that don't have to deal with them right?" He said placing a plate of bacon cheeseburger with sweet potatoes fries,and vanilla milkshake.

" You're right, but I still have to deal with them" I sigh taking a bite of my burger.

" Deal with what?"Stepfan ask coming up to the bar.

" Oh nothing!, Just have to deal with my coming into town the ritual three months that I have to deal with Tyler that I don't love, never really love him. Mostly the man I am so in love is in the big easy New Orleans." I whined shoving a bunch of fires in my mouth.

" Hold on you love in with Klaus?" He said shock a little

" Oh come on brother you know should have known she loves him, she lets gets away for somethings, she even let him help him you torture him to death." Axel explained

" Actually I don't, you know how I was seal a way for two thousand years remember baby brother." he said taking a fire from her plate.

" Well you know now, so Alica you regret not going with him don't you?" He ask.

" Oh!, Shut up you!" I said " And yes I do regret not going with I'm so much love him it hurts you guys." I cried out.

" Well why not go to him than be with him, love him All. Silas told me.

" I want to so badly but I'm so scare to go to him down there, because I'm pregnant with his baby again, can't you believe it I'm having his child again." I told them.

" WHAT!" They yelled at the same time

" Yup!, I'm so happy, aren't you" I ask them clapping my hands.

" Ummm, yea we're happy for so you know Say this is not here first time having a baby by Klaus." He told him

" What, she been knock up before?" He shock

" Yea, wouldn't be you what this be your ninth child Alicia?" He ask

" Now that I think about it yea it will be my ninth child." I agree with him looking down at my stomach.

All they did was shake their heads at me.

" Oh shut up you two, so what this my ninth child all that matters is that I'm having a baby again and be happy for me got it." I scold them

" All we're saying is this your SEVENTH pregnancy with him and he doesn't even know he has children Ally." Axel told me

" Hmph,you guys are mean , I'm going to the bathroom Axs save my seat kay."I said getting up.

" Sure"He said

" I guess I'm leaving as well, see you guys later."He said wavey goodbye.

Meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house

Everyone was hanging out out at boarding house chatting away , while other did there own thing. Everyone stop what they were doing when Damon started talking.

" Well look who decide to join the party." He said with a smirk on his face.

Walking into the main room , with her wavy strawberry blonde hair. It was no other than Caroline.

" Hey you guys." She said

" Well hello to you to blondie ."Damon said

" Well Damon you can't call me blondie any more cause I'm not a blonde anymore so pick another." She told him

" You got a point its been a long summer and no are no longer a blonde so Annie why did you change you hair color anyway ?" He ask

" Oh thought I should up my image, I use to look like an angel , now I want to look like a goddess instead. That 's why."She said. " GOT. WITH IT .

Damon?"

Damon,Damon Damon why does that name feel so fell so familiar to me . Damon

Damon ,Damon. Oh yea, he that guy I so much about back in the day.

" Well if isn't the legendary Damon Salvatore."She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. " Known for his woman chasing manwhore."

" Me a manwhore thanks; saying I have a lot of sex." He smirk

" Hmph, well is true you do have a lot of sex. I heard a little rumor that you were hooking up with Katherine behind Elena back while she was gone with Jermany at their family cabin." She said pouring herself a drink

" WHAT!" Everyone yelled. " You slept with her behind my back Damon"

Damon didn't say anything, but glare at Caroline who was grinning at the saturation at hand, taking a sip of her drink. ' God, now I remember why I love it here '

" Come on Damon isn't or is it true we all dying to know. I mean you did spend the LAST century and half wanting to be with her, didn't you. I mean I understand that since she does look like Elena, cause if I'm right you didn't want to be with her." She said taking another sip of drink.

" Well, Damon did you sleep with Katherine or not?" Elena yelled

" Yes and No" He said looking down at the feet.

" What do mean ' yes and no'?, Did you or didn't sleep with her?" She yelled pushing him against the wall.

" Well….Ummmm…You see Elena w-" Damon said before getting cut off by Katherine.

" Yes we slept together" She smirk, Caroline turns to Katherine and smirks at her.

" You what?!" Elena yelled whipping her head towards Katherine that was grinning at her while taking a sip of her drink." Damon, how could you?!" She cried out, reaching in his chest grasping his heart in her hand.

" We were drunk Elena, that's all, and it only happened once. So calm down didn't mean anything." He said struggling under her grip.

" Is that true Damon?" She said grinding her teeth. " Cause if you're lying"u she said with her fangs showing.

" Yes, it's true we were drunk, Blah,Blah,Blah. It only happen once so get over it already." Katherine said wavy her hand over and over again.

Everyone stop what they were doing, when they heard someone laughing, they all turn around to see who it was, and turns out to be Caroline laughing at her ass off.

" What's the hell is so funny" Jeramany ask.

" I'm laughing at all of you, I just made that up" She laughed

" WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once.

" Yea, who would've thought it was actually true" She laughed." Man oh man are you guys entertaining "

" What?!" Elena yelled. " You made this whole thing up, for you own personal entertainment!" Elena flash in front of Caroline.

" Yup" she said. Elena took her drink and threw against the wall." Hey, why did you do that I wasn't done with that" She whined."Besides isn't it a good thing, you found about it, that Damon slept with Katherine. Even if it wasn't the whole summer" She smirks.

" Caroline…" Elena growled

" Yes my dear Elena, what can I do for you?" Caroline ask innocently.

" I'm going to kill you" She yelled before getting cut off by her brother.

" She right Elena, at least you found out that Damon slept with Katherine isn't more important Elena?" Jeramany sad holing her back.

" Yen" She muttered

" Haaa…Haaa…Haaa…. God are you guys entertaining, I never been this entrained in my life. Bravo, Bravo, Bravo people" She clapped

" Caroline!" Everyone yelled

" What's going in here?" Stepfan/Silas ask coming though the front door.

" What's going on here ask her" Damon told him pointing at Caroline.

" Hold on? Caroline I just saw you at the grill just a few minutes ago, and you were a blonde and not a red head." He said to her.

" What?!"

" Huh?!, Oh Stepfan come on you must be confused I been here the whole time, you must been illustrated or something" She smiled

" No I'm not! Who the hell are you?!" He yelled

" I'm Caroline your best friend Stepfan" She said walking up to him." Don't you recognize me?"

" No, I don't you may have her face, but you're not her" He growled grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall." Where is she?"

" I'm right here Stepfan" She said

" No, your are not" He said grinding his teeth."One of you guys call Caroline, we'll see if you're the real one." Stepfan told her.

Elena called Caroline, it started to ring, but no sound came form the stare at the fake Caroline with dagger in theirs pick up to Caroline's voice.

" Hello?" Caroline ask

" Caroline is that you?" Elena ask

" Yea, this me why?" she ask confused

" Cause I was just wondering where are you that's all" Elena explain.

" Oh. I'm at the grill with Matt why?" She said

" Oh, nothing I was just wondering thats all" Elena said

" Elena, what's going on there?" She ask

" Nothing Caroline I'll see you later kay Care" She told her

" Elena Gilbert, if you don't tell me I'm gonna rip your heart and feed it to you understand. I'm in not in the mood for playing games." Caroline told her

" Care you wouldn't do that to me" Elena said

" Oh trust me when I say this I will rip your heart out my dear Elena." Caroline said over the phone.

" Fine I'll tell you, some girl here that looks exactly just like you, and pretending to be you" She explain.

"WHAT?!" She said

" Yup blondie, so get your ass over now" Damon side in the background.

" What does she look like?" Caroline ask

" Uh, didn't you just hear us she looks just like you, but she is a red head" Damon said

" A red head. oh my god I'm so sorry I'll be there in a minute, but just don't do anything to her okay bye." Caroline said before hanging up on them

" Look like your not here, so why don't you tell us who exactly are you" Stepfan said

" If you let me go I'll tell you" She said

" Fine" Stepfan said letting her go.

" So who are you?" Katherine ask

" Easy I'm you precious Caroline sister Christa" Christa told them walking to Katherine and taking her drink from her.

"WHAT!" They yelled

" Yup, oh just so you know there is four us well you know me I'm the red head, Caroline is the blonde, then its Katerina the jet black hair, then their is Isabella brunette, and lastly Cossette is the auburn or the chestnut hair she the natural out of us, she stick to our regular hair color." Christa explain to them " Oh and don't miss with her or you want to die by our family and we have a lot of brothers and sister so if see anyone new here its us, oh one more thing we were here before the Mikaelsons even existed"

" What?!" Damon said shock

" Yup, we been here long time if you must know before even Silas" She told them

Back At The Grill

" God dammit" I growled

" What's wrong Ally?" Axel ask to me

" My damn sister Christa is pretending to be me, that bitch" I said getting up.

" What are you going to do then?" He ask cleaning off the corner.

" I'm going to kill that bitch, that's what I'm gonna do" I said grabbing my purse. " I'll see you later Axs"

" Okay see ya" He said wavy goodbye.

I got into my car, and turn it on the engine , and drove to the brooding house. I'm gonna kill her. How dare she pretend to be me, has she lost her mind, if she wasn't my sister, I would rip out bloody heart. I drove up to the house, flash into the house, and saw everyone yelling at each other.

" What the hell is going in here?" I yelled. And didn't I say to not todo any thing to her till I got here" said throwing Jeramany against the other couch. Everyone turn to me looking." What are you guys looking at?"

" We're staring at you Care, she told us everything about you" Elena said

" Really, what did she say then?" I ask turning to my sister.

" She told that you had brothers,and sister, and that Liz isn't your real mom, and that thetis for of you. You have your sister named Katerina that has the jet black hair, Christa here is the red head, Isabella is the brunette, Cossette is has the Chestnut and not to miss with her or we want to die and their is you the blonde. Also you were here the Mikaelsons and even Silas." Elena told to me.

" Well that maybe true, but Cossette has auburn hair not chestnut, and you right about one thing you don't mess with her if you don't want to die. But before we get anymore details what did she do before you called me?" I ask glaring at Christa while taking my seat next to her.

" Hmph what did she do well let me tell you" Damon said

**FLASHBACK TIME**

Everyone was hanging out out at boarding house chatting away , while other did there own thing. Everyone stop what they were doing when Damon started talking.

" Well look who decide to join the party." He said with a smirk on his face.

Walking into the main room , with her wavy strawberry blonde hair. It was no other than Caroline.

" Hey you guys." She said

" Well hello to you to blondie ."Damon said

" Well Damon you can't call me blondie any more cause I'm not a blonde anymore so pick another." She told him

" You got a point its been a long summer and no are no longer a blonde so Annie why did you change you hair color anyway ?" He ask

" Oh thought I should up my image, I use to look like an angel , now I want to look like a goddess instead. That 's why."She said. " GOT. WITH IT .

Damon?"

Damon,Damon Damon why does that name feel so fell so familiar to me . Damon

Damon ,Damon. Oh yea, he that guy I so much about back in the day.

" Well if isn't the legendary Damon Salvatore."She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. " Known for his woman chasing manwhore."

" Me a manwhore thanks; saying I have a lot of sex." He smirk

" Hmph, well is true you do have a lot of sex. I heard a little rumor that you were hooking up with Katherine behind Elena back while she was gone with Jermany at their family cabin." She said pouring herself a drink

" WHAT!" Everyone yelled. " You slept with her behind my back Damon"

Damon didn't say anything, but glare at Caroline who was grinning at the saturation at hand, taking a sip of her drink. ' God, now I remember why I love it here '

" Come on Damon isn't or is it true we all dying to know. I mean you did spend the LAST century and half wanting to be with her, didn't you. I mean I understand that since she does look like Elena, cause if I'm right you didn't want to be with her." She said taking another sip of drink.

" Well, Damon did you sleep with Katherine or not?" Elena yelled

" Yes and No" He said looking down at the feet.

" What do mean ' yes and no'?, Did you or didn't sleep with her?" She yelled pushing him against the wall.

" Well….Ummmm…You see Elena w-" Damon said before getting cut off by Katherine.

" Yes we slept together" She smirk, Caroline turns to Katherine and smirks at her.

" You what?!" Elena yelled whipping her head towards Katherine that was grinning at her while taking a sip of her drink." Damon, how could you?!" She cried out, reaching in his chest grasping his heart in her hand.

" We were drunk Elena, that's all, and it only happened once. So calm down didn't mean anything." He said struggling under her grip.

" Is that true Damon?" She said grinding her teeth. " Cause if you're lying"u she said with her fangs showing.

" Yes, it's true we were drunk, Blah,Blah,Blah. It only happen once so get over it already." Katherine said wavy her hand over and over again.

Everyone stop what they were doing, when they heard someone laughing, they all turn around to see who it was, and turns out to be Caroline laughing at her ass off.

" What's the hell is so funny" Jeramany ask.

" I'm laughing at all of you, I just made that up" She laughed

" WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once.

" Yea, who would've thought it was actually true" She laughed." Man oh man are you guys entertaining "

" What?!" Elena yelled. " You made this whole thing up, for you own personal entertainment!" Elena flash in front of Caroline.

" Yup" she said. Elena took her drink and threw against the wall." Hey, why did you do that I wasn't done with that" She whined."Besides isn't it a good thing, you found about it, that Damon slept with Katherine. Even if it wasn't the whole summer" She smirks.

" Caroline…" Elena growled

" Yes my dear Elena, what can I do for you?" Caroline ask innocently.

" I'm going to kill you" She yelled before getting cut off by her brother.

" She right Elena, at least you found out that Damon slept with Katherine isn't more important Elena?" Jeramany sad holing her back.

" Yen" She muttered

" Haaa…Haaa…Haaa…. God are you guys entertaining, I never been this entrained in my life. Bravo, Bravo, Bravo people" She clapped

" Caroline!" Everyone yelled

" What's going in here?" Stepfan/Silas ask coming though the front door.

" What's going on here ask her" Damon told him pointing at Caroline.

" Hold on? Caroline I just saw you at the grill just a few minutes ago, and you were a blonde and not a red head." He said to her.

" What?!"

" Huh?!, Oh Stepfan come on you must be confused I been here the whole time, you must been illustrated or something" She smiled

" No I'm not! Who the hell are you?!" He yelled

" I'm Caroline your best friend Stepfan" She said walking up to him." Don't you recognize me?"

" No, I don't you may have her face, but you're not her" He growled grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall." Where is she?"

" I'm right here Stepfan" She said

" No, your are not" He said grinding his teeth."One of you guys call Caroline, we'll see if you're the real one." Stepfan told her.

Elena called Caroline, it started to ring, but no sound came form the stare at the fake Caroline with dagger in theirs pick up to Caroline's voice.

" Hello?" Caroline ask

" Caroline is that you?" Elena ask

" Yea, this me why?" she ask confused

" Cause I was just wondering where are you that's all" Elena explain.

" Oh. I'm at the grill with Matt why?" She said

" Oh, nothing I was just wondering thats all" Elena said

" Elena, what's going on there?" She ask

" Nothing Caroline I'll see you later kay Care" She told her

" Elena Gilbert, if you don't tell me I'm gonna rip your heart and feed it to you understand. I'm in not in the mood for playing games." Caroline told her

" Care you wouldn't do that to me" Elena said

" Oh trust me when I say this I will rip your heart out my dear Elena." Caroline said over the phone.

" Fine I'll tell you, some girl here that looks exactly just like you, and pretending to be you" She explain.

"WHAT?!" She said

" Yup blondie, so get your ass over now" Damon side in the background.

" What does she look like?" Caroline ask

" Uh, didn't you just hear us she looks just like you, but she is a red head" Damon said

" A red head. oh my god I'm so sorry I'll be there in a minute, but just don't do anything to her okay bye." Caroline said before hanging up on them

" Look like your not here, so why don't you tell us who exactly are you" Stepfan said

" If you let me go I'll tell you" She said

" Fine" Stepfan said letting her go.

" So who are you?" Katherine ask

" Easy I'm you precious Caroline sister Christa" Christa told them walking to Katherine and taking her drink from her.

"WHAT!" They yelled

" Yup, oh just so you know there is four us well you know me I'm the red head, Caroline is the blonde, then its Katerina the jet black hair, then their is Isabella brunette, and lastly Cossette is the auburn or the chestnut hair she the natural out of us, she stick to our regular hair color." Christa explain to them " Oh and don't miss with her or you want to die by our family and we have a lot of brothers and sister so if see anyone new here its us, oh one more thing we were here before the Mikelsons even existed"

" What?!" Damon said shock

" Yup, we been here long time if you must know before even Silas" She told them.

**FLASKBACK TIME ENDED**

" Well haven't you been busy making rusks sister" I said

" Hmph! i needed some entertainment, since this town so boring. So I told little lie who wold of thought it was actually true" She said

" You can't go and cause trouble for other people just for your own entertainment" I scowl at her. Christa just roll her eyes at me. " Don't roll your eyes at me young lady"

" You can't tell me what to do your not my mom!" She said crossing her arms.

" Wait you guys are actually related I thought she was making it up that she just someone that a witch turn into you to spy on us or something" Katherine ask coming up to us.

" Are you guys that slow? Yea we are related one we look exactly a like , and two no witch can copy me. Plus have you ever heard of pentacles before?" Christa told them

" Is this true Care do you really have 4 other sisters that look just like you?" Elena ask

" Yes it's true Lena she is my sister, and I have more sisters and brothers also, but before we get into anymore detail can you tell me why the hell are you even here I thought you were to busy party up in Miami" I ask.

" Well you know that Raquala is here also I got bored so I tag along with her, and I also I'm for another reason All- no I'm Caro " She smirk

" And what is that other reason dear sister?" I ask irritated

" Well you know your" She pause showing her left hand meaning Klaus.

" Yea why?" I ask

" You know what you carrying right?" she ask. How does she knows I'm pregnant?

" Yea" I said

" Well, our sister took one of the things you are carrying and put it into some werewolf girl you know, let think the one you hate of course" She told me

" WWWWHHHHAAAATTT?!" Silas and I shouted at her.

" If you want to know where she at she downs in NOLA with your you know what" She said taking a sip of her drink.

" Hold on what the hell is going on here, what are you guys talking and why does Stepfan know what you guys talking?" Jeramany ask

" Something you guys don't need to know about, so just butt out" Stepfan/Silas told them

" I'm out of here and you Christa stay out of trouble if I hear anything bad about what you do I'll tell Big brother on you " I warned her on my way out.

I ran out of the house got to my car but I was block off my dear friend Silas I glared at to get of the way, but he didn't move from his spot. " MOVE NOW!" I growled.

" I'm going with you you Alicia" He said

" Your not coming Sai and that's final" I told trying to get around him which I couldn't.

" If you don't let me come, I'll tell everyone what we were talking about, and what do think they would say?" He told me blackmailing me

" You wouldn't ?" I growled

" Oh I would my dear friend" He smirk

" Fine you can come,just get into the car" I snarled

" Oh if we are going to New Orleans we should bring my beloved baby brother with us" He said getting into the car.

" What is he coming too?" I ask putting the keys into the inguition and started the car and we were off.

" Because isn't his beloved is Rebrecca?" He said taking out his phone to called his brother.

" fine called but make sure he is outside when we get there, know how much I hate on waiting o people" I growled

" Got it " He said putting the phone against his ear. The phone started ring it took five rings before he pick up.

" Hello " He answers

" Hey bro get your ass outside now we're going to NOLA for a while you in." He ask

" Why would I want to go to News Orleans?" Axs ask

" You can see your beloved Rebrecca" He told me

" Really she in NOLA?" he ask

" Yup, she's livin with her brothers down there, and if I were you I'll go her ex-boyfriend is living down there, can have her and claim her again." Silas said changing the radio station

" You please stop messin with the radio or just pick a damn station" I said swiping his hand away from the radio.

" Fine" He said picking the a station 93.9

" Anyways are you coming or not cause if your are meet us outside now, you know how she doesn't like to wait" He said looking me and I glared at him.

" Sure I'm meet you outside in a minute just let me tell them I'm leaving for a while kay" He told us over the phone.

" Fine then hurry up I'm around the corner now so hurry up" I called out over the phone so he can hear me.

" Kay see ya" He said before hanging up on us. When we got there he was coming out of the grill, he saw us and came up to us. " That was fast, I didn't even think my boss would let me go, I'm just surprise you know" Axs explain to them how he got out of work before they ask him how he got out of work when his boss such a jackass.

" Can you just shut up and get into the car already brother we are in a rush" Silas scolded him. When he got into the car, I hit the gas and we were of to NOLA. WE driven for four hours till I got bored of driving I park my car at a empty parking lot and made a circle we hold hands and I did a spell to take us to NOLA, next minute we were here in News Orleans.

**okay this my first one so if you don't understand just contact me at these email address: luvrinixclairi **

** 213 **

**or private message me okay luv ya**

'


	2. MASQUE BALL

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**DISCLAIMER! T-T IT ALL BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF THE VAMPIRES DIARiES AND THE TV.**

**TRUST ME IF I WAS IN CHARGE OF THE SHOW I WOULD TWIST UP NOTCHA. LIKE KILLING HAYLEY OFF IN THE ORIGINALS.. WELL I CAN'T THINK OF ANYMORE SO ON WITH THE SHOW! okay if you want me explain contact me at luvrinixclairi at or pm me**

**Okay i KNOW I you guys get confuse by the story plot but i'm just going to put it out there klaus caroline were married 1000 yrs ago but she ran away cuz someone was after and so she erase the whole Mikelsons family expect Finn she trusted him more than anything he knows her the real her, but with the children it will be explain the story so wait for cup 3 and 4 okay but with caroline aka ALICIA her and family had a bad past and the person thats after them is their stepfather, its like what happen with klaus,and his sibling when Mikel was after them kay if you still don't get email me kay. Oh this chapter will confuse you a little but it would make since when katherine shows up in New Orleans okay.**

…

**CHAPTER TWO MASQUE BALL **

…

We walk down the street to Marcel place, more like a party house, I hope he has been keeping everything in order while I was gone. Instead of partying all the time, because if he isn't I'm going to kill him, wait, I've a better plan to deal with him. We walk down the street, to Marcel place, when we got there, everything was is in chaos. Everyone was feeding of each other or feed on gods know who, everyone was doing their own thing. I was getting piss by the minute, no one was being cautious, with people that they were feeding on. IF word got around, that vampire are getting out of controls, vampire hunters will come to New Orleans, then we will have a serious problem.

" Marcel get your ass down here now!" I yelled

" Axel?!" Silas whisper his name

" Hmmm" He said turning his head to him.

" Look, she so piss right now, I'm so glad that it isn't me she's angry with me so I'll be dead by now" He whisper to him

" Yea, you got that right, I'm surprise she hasn't killed you yet from all the bullshit you cause back in Mystic Falls" He said

" Hmph" he replied rolling his eyes.

" Will you two shut up already before I put all my anger towards you" I said they took a step back with there hands up surrender. I turned around to see if he was coming down, I was getting very irritated by the minute. " Marcel, if you don't get down here this instant I'll kill everyone here" Hey I have an idea, how about we tell everyone about Marcel little secret is" Silas ask

" Hmmmm. I don't know" I said

" Come on if we tell everyone that will sure get him to show up" Silas said

" Or I can do this" I smirk reaching for a vampire that was closest to me bit into his neck leaving a dangerous venomous bite in his shoulder, and when a vampire came rushing at me and I rip his heart out. " And if that doesn't work, I'll just every last person here and kill who every is precious to him" I said turning around to face them with a smile on my face. They were shock and they had grin across.

" Well if that doesn't work we can-" Axel said before getting cut of by some

" What will not work?" Marcel ask

" Ah if it isn't Stepfan Salvatore its been awhile has the troublemaker of brother of yours?" he ask

" Same as always, you" Silas ask back

" Well it was good before this beauty of a blonde killed my friend here" He said pointing at Alicia. "Sweetie this is my town in the rule is you don't kill my vampires got it or you'll be without a heart."

" Well I don't give damn about your rules I can kill anyone I want here, and don't I recall that I'm the ruler of New Orleans not YOU, your just some bastard child that some vampire took in, your nothing but a bastard Marcel!" I smirk and shout the last part. He grab me by the throat and reach with his other hand shove it into my chest.

" I don't know who you are but no one makes a fool out me, and those who do die" He growled

I chuckled at him

" What's so funny sweetie?" He ask

" You, go ahead and rip my heart I don't care, I'll just come back and kill you" I giggled. I can tell by the look on his face debating if he should do it.

" Come on rip my heart Marcel, I know you're dying too. Don't you want to revenge you fallen friend" I laughed. " Well fallen friends to put it more exact."

" What?" He said looking over to friend that was looking pale on the floor. " What did you do to him?" I didn't say anything and that was pissing him off. " Tell me now what did you do to him!" He yelled squeezing my heart tighter.

" Weeeell I did bite him " I told him

" Your a werewolf aren't you " Marcel growled

" Maybe" I giggled

" What do you mean Maybe young lady" He ask

" Just like I said, you can tell that I'm a vampire, but when I bit him, he got all pale and looks like he's dying. And how does a vampire get into that situation?" I explain.

" What?" He said

" It's just like she said she a vampire and werewolf who do you know that is both?" Silas ask

" Come on I know you have the answer, just say it" Silas said

" Klaus" He said

" Bingo!, We have a winner!" Silas said

" He made you didn't he?" Marcel ask me

I laugh in his face. " No he didn't, plus I'm just messing with you and I need to let me go now before I have my friend rip out your heart out"

" And why would I do that" He chuckled

" Because if you look behind you my friend Axel has his hand in your chest grabbing hold of your heart" I smiled

" Wha-" He stop talking when felt someone gripping his heart. He looked up at him shock and Axel smile at him.

" Now are you going to let me go before he rips your heart" I smiled. Marcel slowing remove his hand from my chest and I was free, but Axel didn't let go of his grip on him. " Thank you, but I'm still not gonna let you go" I smiled. I look up at him but I notice that we were surrounded by vampires." If you take one step from where you are I'll have him rip his heart out" I warned them. They all stop moving.

" Now where were we?" I ask

" You ripping out Marcel heart out" Axel said

" Oh yes, its been along time Marcel since we last saw each other. When was that? oh yes fifty years so, didn't I say keep everything in order." I ask grabbing his face shaking it a little.

" Alicia? " He said

" Yes, now answer my question, didn't I say keep everything in order while I was gone?!" I ask again

" Yes you did" He said looking away from me.

" Good, when I left I told you to keep everything in order, not let vampires feed on who they want and rome the street exposing themselves, and more importantly you ran out the werewolves out of town and banned the witches from using the powers!" I yelled at him. I turn around and took a deep breath. " Oh my god you're such a weakly, what are so afraid of being getting killed. Ugh the only thing you should worry about right now is me killing you, I'm this close of having him rip your heart out right now, you mess up a completely order that I made all those years ago with the witches, the werewolves, and the vampire a complete order I had to keep peace between all three, but no you had to run out the werewolves, and banned the witches from using their power that they were born to use. Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't have him rip your bloody heart out, cause right it's about to happen" I told him. I look towards to him for him to answer but he didn't. I sighed

" Answer me now Marcel before I get even angrier " I said calmly and he still didn't answer me. " Fine you want to be that way so be it, Axel do it " I said.

Axel gripped his heart tighter and was about to rip it out, till someone said stop. I turn around to see who it was and it turn out to be some teenage girl.

" And who may you be sweetie?" I ask her walking up to her.

" Davina "She said

" Davina isn't that a sweet name" I said

" Let him go now" she said

" And why would I do that he needs to be punish for his crimes he committed in my beloved palace, and before you say anything yes I'm the ruler of New Orleans, and I'm not a person to be mess with sweetie " I smiled

" I said let him go " she said

" And I said no" I told her. She glared at me and try to use her powers on me but it didn't work. " Sweetie what are you doing , and whatever you're trying to do it won't work on me, it never does, it just end up bad for the person" I said to her walking up to her.

" Davina run she too powerful you, you'll get yourself killed if you go against her" Marcel warned her

" He right you know you don't want her to be your enemy its bad news sweetheart " Axel told her gripping Marcel heart tighter about to pull it out.

" Now you have three choices here suga, one you can run along , two you can sit back and shut up, or three I kill you, your choice so choose wisely my dear" I warned

" I'm not scare of you who ever you are" She said

" Where are my manners I'm Alicia my dear " I said "

" I don't care who you are or how powerful you are I'm not scare of you" Davina said

" So you're staying then I guess, hmmm, well if you're staying it means only two things you want die or you're willing to surrender, while Axel was about to rip his heart-" I was send across the room hitting my head against the pillar. I got up glared at her and dust my pants off. " Well that wasn't really nice was it. Didn't I say that I'm not a person you shouldn't mess with sweetheart? Cause I'm not." I said

" I protect who I care about and I don't care how powerful they are" She said glaring at me.

" Well let me show you who goes against me " I said lifting her up from the ground and throw her across the bar, though all the pillars and hang up in the air.

" Let her go now Alicia!" Marcel yelled

" Now why would do that?" I asked

" He said to let her go!" Some random vampire said

" And who are you my dear, wait I don't give damn who you are, but no one tells me what to do understand?" I said. " And those who do dies or suffers really bad punishment "

" I'm telling you to let her go NOW!" He said

" And I said I won't so deal with it" I said. He growled me. " No one growls at me, no one. You know what I will let her go" I said snapping my fingers and she fell to the ground. I walk over to her and kneel down to her to see if she was alright. " Oops did I do that, my bad I'm sorry sweetie" I said picking her up and then. " Next time you do that I will kill you without a second thought " I whisper in her ear.

" Now that is over we get back task on hand. " I said facing Marcel. " Knowing that so many people would rather die to protect you I'm willing to spare your life, but that doesn't mean that I won't kill your precious love ones." I told him and smiling at shock face

" What the hell is going on here!" Some girl said. Axel turn his to see who it was and it was some blonde. Silas walk up to her and said.

" And who are you my dear I haven't seen anyone as beautiful like you, so my dear what is your lovely name?" He ask

" Camille " She said

" Well Camille, thats a wonderful name for a wonderful girl like you " He said

" Not interested pal" Camille said

" You just got diss bro" Axel laughed

" Its his fault thinking she be interest in him" I mumbled

" Oh shut up you two " He growled

" Who are you people?" She asked

" Well if you must know I'm Axel, that's Stepfan, and that lovely beauty is Alicia" He told her.

" Cami get out of here now its to dangerous for you!" Marcel yelled warning her to leave.

" What? Why? What's going on here and why do you have your hand in his back?" She ask

" One you ask to many questions, two we are teaching our little friend here a little lesson, and three what is your relationship with him?" I ask

" Don't hurt her!" Marcel yelled " Camille run get out of here!" Camille started packing up toward the door but was stop by a invisible barrier she look back of her then back at us.

" Well, Well,Well, what do we have here, you seem very over protect of her don't you Marcel?" I said looking my shoulder at Marcel." Now sweetie I'm going to ask again what is you relationship with Marcel?"

" My relationship why do want to know?" She ask

" Hmmmm I'm just wondering that's all " I asked " So"

" I don't know what are relationship is one minute he's all over me next he's so distance to me, I mean I do-" She stop what she was saying.

" Go on tell me more, I want know all the juicy parts!" I giggled

" Well I do like him in all but I see he doesn't care some how, but he is always there when I might need help I guess. Its confusing, I mean it's complicated, I DON'T KNOW!" Camille yelled

" Woah! Calm down okay sweetie I just wanted to know, and you don't have to yell at me" I scold her

" It's fine its just that I'm more worried about Marcel us dating that he been invading me, than something important to me" She explain

" Well its means that someone compel to forget about what every bothering you it seams" I said " Oh well I guess I could let you go, but I won't you seams so important to Marcel I just kill you instead, you any final words before I rip heart from your body?" I said

" DONT YOU DARE HURT HER YOU BITCH!" Marcel yelled. " AAAAAHHHHHH!"

" Now that was not very nice of you to say that my dear" I said giving he migraine.

" Now say your sorry or I'll kill her" I threaten

" AAAHHHHHH!" He yelled

" Do really want a apologizing Ally?" Axel asked

" Hmmm… Not really I'm only did this for fun" I giggled " You know what release him Axel" I said walking up to him. Axel releasing him and push him to the ground. kneel down to his level and whisper in hear and said " Next time you go against me, it won't be your heart rip from your chest, it be you skeleton rip from your body understand" I said before I snapped his neck.

" Now that's over lets go and you come with us" I said pointing to Davina. All four of us was walking out of the bar I look towards to Davina and said." I'm sorry Davina mommy didn't mean to hurt you I had just had to play the part you know that right?"

" I know, I'm not stupid you know" She said checking nails." Anyways I'm already heal"

" Oh good now how's everything going on down here?" I ask looking up at the sky.

" Nothing much" Davina said

" Hey I have a question why are you with Marcel anyway are you guys dating or something?" Axel asked

" No we are not dating he's madly in love with Camille and the only reason why I'm with him is for protection from the other witches thats all" Davina explain

" What happened between you and the witches" He asked

" They tried use me for their harvest so they can gain power to go against the vampires, lucking for Marcel showing to save me in time or would have them access to my powers and I didn't like that one bit so Marcel came killed my fake mother and with rest of the witches that night so I end up with Marcel that night and I wanted the witches to pay for what they done to my friends and me, so if any witch was use their powers I would tell Marcel,and Marcel would kill them" Davina explain to us." And plus they deserve it no one gets away of hurting me and lives the day and you know I'm for holding grudges on people and I always get my revenge on people, plus when I'm bored of playing with them I'll have Marcel kill them one by one" She said.

" You definitely take after your mother alright" Silas mumbled

" Is it just me or has Alicia been to quiet" He whisper to them.

" Hmmmm… Davina I'll let you have you fun with the witches and have your revenge, but remember I'll be the one to kill them" I said

" Really you killing the witches doesn't that go against you belief that you don't kill witches?" Axel said

" Hmmmm…. That may be true, but when comes to my family no one gets away with and lives, they will pay for it my dear" I said looking over my shoulder at them. " Now lets go I'm hungry and I want something to eat"

Davina look back at the place and snap her fingers and every went back to normal,' she is getting better at day by day' " Now Davina show us where we can get some food I haven't been here in a while"

…

**BACK IN MYSTIC FALLS**

…

" I wonder why Caroline just left with Stepfan all of sudden?" Elena ask.

" I don't know but she just left so suddenly when Christa here told her what ever they were talking about so secretly" Damon said looking at her.

" Wish Bonnie was here, so she help us what ever what Caroline's family doing here" Elena said looking at her.

" Bonnie huh, I wonder where she might be" She smile

" What are smiling about?" Damon said

" Oh nothing I'm just wondering where she might be don't you" She smirk." Bonnie oh Bonnie where ought there Bonnie where might you be? I'm bad with whole shakespeare thing"

Elena flash towards and choked her by the that showing her fangs. " Where is she, where is Bonnie? You bitch" Elena growled fighting her grip on her throat. but soon as done Christa reach into Elena chest hold on to her heart.

" Now let put it like this, I'm stronger than the originals understand, so don't ever underestimate me. Now when it comes to your little friend Bonnie, who was the last person to see her?" She said

" Jeremy" She said

" That's right Jeremy was, now he knows where she is and so do I. I can see her, but you can't and right now she here in the room only me and Jeramany can see her so what does that mean sweetie" She explains to her.

" What the only way we couldn't see her is that she was dead, but that can't be right Jeramany?" Elena ask him, when he didn't say anything it was confirmed that she was dead.

" Jeremy don't tell please don't" Bonnie plead

" I'm sorry Bonnie they have the right to know" He said to her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys she knew this would hurt you guys" He said" She didn't want to worry"

" What Bonnie's dead Jer, omg I can't believe this she's dead" Elena cried

" I can she did die to bring back your little brother over there for you, plus this is all your fault anyway Elena you just had to get the cure for yourself your such selfish person, how many people has to die because of you, I mean you aunt die because of you, Alaric die because of you, and so did Caroline and her father Bill, and for record he's not our real father, but anyway then there finally your brother and now your so call best died so he can be with you. Elena Gilbert you are the reason everyone dies around here" Christa told her. " Most of all you're the reason Silas was awaken in the first person, and now Silas is walking around as your precious Stepfan how does that feel huh?"

" What that's impossible Stepfan threw Silas over the cliff" Damon said

" Please I been around longer than any of you and I know what Silas really looks like, but you'll be shock when I'll you this" She said

" Tell us what?" He said

" Your precious baby brother is Silas doppelgänger so its so easy for him to be him" She said than looking at Jeremy. And you're suppose to be a ' hunter' how come you didn't realize it hmmm?"

" But how come you can see Bonnie and we can't?" Katherine ask

" Easy me and her are related thats how" She said letting go of Elenas heart and getting up walking toward the bar.

" What there is no way you and her are relate it's impossible" She said

" To be my correct she actually my niece her mother married into our family five thousand years ago and had her before she got married to my older brother Dimitri and she has a twin sister name Claire along with her other siblings and that they are completey evil to describe them no affiance Bonnie " She explain to them

" But that would make Bonnie over five thousands years old" Damon said

" And the only reason you don't remember is because your memory has been erase over the years that's why my dear niece" Christa said pouring herself a drink

" So do you know where Stepfan might be Christa?" Bonnie ask

" Now why would I tell you where he's my dear, and anyway no I don't know where he might be I don't keep tabs on everything that happens here my dear I just got back from Hawaii" She said

" How you know what happens here" She ask

" That's something for me to know and you to find out yourself my dear" She answer.

" But first I won't you to under me this why the hell are you guys so against the Mikaelson in the first place and so tell me which one of you killed Finn and Kol because you don't bad things will happen" She growled

" What can you do? Your just some -" Damon didn't get the chance finish what he was saying by the time he was ground screaming

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled

" Now I'm not going ask again, cause I don't like repeating myself so tell me why the hell did you kill them?" Christa yelled making Damon scream even louder before

" We killed him because Finn was related to Klaus and he had to die we didn't want him try to hurt Elena and Kol had to die cause he tried kill me. We're just trying to protect her from them they're dangerous!" Jeremy said

" So it was you than so everything was about you, have you ever thought he wasn't going hurt you that he just wanted live in piece huh I didn't think so you just thought that he was Klaus brother he would try hurt you no he just wanted live his life with one true love and now he can't because of you!And Kol I know he be annoying and everything,but he had right to stop if only you of listen to him Silas wouldn't be running around as your damn brother!" She yelled releasing Damon from his grasp it went straight for Elena and now she was on her knees crying out in pain.

" PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE!" She cried out

" Now why would I do that, you're going to pay for what you did understand me!" Christa said going to grabbing the chair breaking it of shoved it into Elena chest and chanted a spell. "**Tenet die invocavero Maria virgine stellarum caelestis animi ostenderet ad me donec dies poena mortuorum in fine temporum atque etiam cras**" Elena kept screaming the pain was unbearable for her they went to her hold on will find away to undo the spell.

" Oh I won't do that if I was you, you do anything to help her the spell we leash itself to you and you'll feel the pain that she feels right now" She laughs.

"Why do even care if they are killed?" Damon said

" Easy there family has been friends when they were human,that's why" Christa said

" That's enough Christa let her go now" Someone said walking into the room.

" And who are you?" Damon said

" I'm a person you don't need to know about, well not just yet. Anyway please reverse the spell and let her go Christa" She said

" Ugh! Fine" she said walking up to her she bends down and rips out the stake out of her chest." Well that was fun at least"

" Anyway what are you doing here Density" She ask placing the stake in her hand.

" Did you really had to hand this me its all bloody and its ruining my manicure I just got" Density said throwing it on the couch.

" Well its your fault for ruining my fun" She said pouring herself a drink. " So back to the topic why are you here again you aren't suppose to be here another month with your bratty children"

" Not all of them are bratty Christa" She looking at Bonnie." And to answer your question I'm here for the doppelgänger that took the cure even though it won't last long. So which one are you and please be honest you don't want to me doing punishing, because I'll be way worst than Christa did to you" She said picking up a cloth to wipe her hands off.

Everyone was quiet not knowing why she needed Katherine. Meanwhile Katherine was sneaking out the door till someone stop her and she look exactly like Bonnie.

" Now where are you going?" She smirk

" You must be the one that took the cure" Density said walking up to her.

" Bonnie is that you?" Elena ask

" Bonnie why would I want to be Bonnie I'm Claire" Claire said " Anyway how do you like my hair I just got it dye again want to go pink and purple highlights you know"

" Any way you are coming with us understand" She said

" Why would I go with you, how do I know your not going to kill me" Katherine said

" You don't, and plus why would we want you dead, we need you do something for us" Claire said

" And if I refuse" She said

" Easy we kill someone that is precious to you, your choice my dear" She grinned

" Well is impossible I have anyone precious to me" Katherine said shock

" Oh we do have something of yours and trust me we'll kill that person" She said

" That's enough Claire we don't want to start any drama here" Density said " So are you coming with us or do you want that person to die"

" FINE!" Katherine said walking out the door being followed by Density

" And that ladies and gentlemen, that how you get what you want" Claire said following her out the door, but she stop when she saw Bonnie she stop and went up to her." Well, Well,Well looking here my poor twin sister here trap and doesn't know how to get back to where we are. What a scheme, are you really my twin"

" Wait you can get Bonnie back?" Elena said

" DUHH!, I'm her twin sister I can just bring her back in the open just snap of my fingers, but I won't do that, she needs to learn how to do it on her own, but I will give her memories back so she can do it herself" She said

" Then do it we need Bonnie back" Elena said

"Oh alright, **corporis sensu corporis animi corpus animam, ut ostenderes mihi velle visus**" She said Next thing you know you can see Bonnie. " **Mens animi, animae ad animam, corpus hoc meum argumentum accipere fragmentorum cor unum dimittam reserare hoc corpore est anima, mens, et cordis et corporis sumere remissionis peccatorum tenebras tam remissionis saecula cruciatus corporis, et tanto unlock hunc dimittis sigillum ipsa" **Claire said turning around and leaving." Oh one more things dear sister** ut custodiat te a familia negotium intelligunt inueniat et ne dederis eis ut invocaret, et dicite Stepfan est in imo facti est rupe putant eum ad TUBER, et si non tunc ille discurrentes spero ille non fuerit conversus retro in rippah"**

" Wait why did you help me, at first you didn't , but you change your mind why?" Bonnie ask

" Hmph. Easy because we are family and family always help each out that's why" She walking out the door and door slaming shut.

" Well that was something wasn't it?" Damon said.

" Hey Bonnie what what did she say I heard her say Stepfan name" Elena ask

" So told me where Stepfan might be, and told me to tell you guys to stay out of our family matters" Bonnie answer.

" WHAT?! She knows where Stepfan is? Where? Where is he?" Elena ask

" At the bottom of the quarry where Damon and Stepfan was suppose to dump him at, but he might not be there" She said

" Then lets go then get my brother back witchy" Damon said getting up and walking out the house.

" Well isn't something they completely forgot me. Hmmmm oh well can't be help, well at least I got a little entertainment from this horrible drama I don't know how you stand it here they're so wrap up about that damn doppelgänger she better off dead" Christa said. At the moment her phone rang, she at caller ID. " Ugh what does he wants? Hello dear brother what can I do for you?"

" I just heard that you were causing trouble for our dear sister friends for you on entertainment" He said

" And who told you this brother?" She ask looking down at her drink.

" Your little niece Claire, your lucking I'm way to busy to deal with right now so stay out of trouble sister understand" He said

" Yes, Darius I completely understand" She said

"Good I'll see you later" He said before hanging up.

" I'm going to kill that bitch one of these days" Christa said, before walking out the door

…**. BACK IN NEW ORLEANS**

**MIKAELSON VILLA **

…

" This sucks Matt's not answering his phone, I should just go back to Mystic Fall where I can see him again" Rebekah whined

" Rebekah darling I don't have time for your whining if you miss him so much,why not go see him" Klaus said

" You know I can't I have to stay here and help you and Elijah out, I just wish he least call me back or text me at least." She said " God You spend whole entire summer together and you can't even answer fucking damn phone call"

" Maybe he doesn't want to be bother with likes of you, your a vampire and did kill her him and Elena didn't you" Hayley said walking into the living room

" Let me put it like this, you say another thing word about I'll kill you or I'll have my brother kill, I bet he'll love of all the things you did Caroline, like killing and snapping her neck" She said " And my relationship isn't your business understand"

Hayley took a step back from her and look at Klaus." Are you really going let her talk to like that ?" Hayley said. When he didn't answer. " God you guys are the same so obsession with people who don't want to be with you, why don't you guys get over, never want to be wit-" She didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying because Klaus push against the wall.

" Now listen well if you ever talk about her or who ever that this Matt person my sister is so wrap up with you'll have to deal with me or her and it won't be pretty and I don't care if you are with child" Klaus growled

" That's enough Niklaus, she gets the picture so leave her alone" Elijah said

" Elijah alway the noble man" He said going back to his seat at couch.

" Brother even though I do love you, but sometimes you can be pain in the ass" Rebekah said looking at her phone to see if he text her.

" Ugh! Why won't he call me back we spent three whole months together that should mean something right?" She said she look down at her phone. " You know what if he doesn't answer I'm going to kill someone or maybe that little doppelgänger of friends of his" She was about to call him when her phone rang she look at the caller ID and it was Matt calling." Hello"

" Hello really sister" Klaus smirk going back to his stretch book

" Shut up Nik" She growled at him

" Hey it's me Matt sorry if I hadn't be answering your calls I just been very business with work and helping Damon with Jeremy, and trying to help to deal with Silas and everything" Matt said

" So has New Orleans down there heard big party scene down there in all"

" Hold on Matt what do mean Silas, shouldn't he be dead by know after, my damn brother help get the cure?" Rebekah ask worried for his safety.

" Well about that he didn't take the cure Katherine did,Elena shove the cure down her throat so now she human so I was wondering if you can do me favor Rebekah?" He ask

" Sure what's it?" She said

" Okay Katherine gone missing and we can't finder but that's good thing for us, but if you see can you hind her we don't need Silas after her so can you protect her for me and just call me if you ever see her Okay and Me and Jeremy will come get her and find her place where Silas won't after her" Matt said " So can you please do this for me?"

" So you want me to protect Katherine since Silas is after her and needs her something you and others don't want Silas gets his hands on and hind her from all this" Rebekah said looking at brothers and Hayley were staring at her.

" Yes" He said " So can you please do this for me, but I have another you need to for me, but I'll tell you later, so please Rebekah"

" Fine I'll do it, but you'll have to tell my does Silas want with Katherine so much" She ask looking away from them.

" Silas wants Katherine, because since Katherine took the cure she became the cure so Silas is after her. So can drain her dry so he come human that why so we need far away from her and their are parties after as well after her" Matt explained to her

"Sure I'll do that" She said

" Thanks Rebekah I owe one" He said before hanging up.

" Really Rebekah you're going help them after what they done to us why in the wor-" Klaus was erupted from the sound of door bell.

" I'll get" Elijah said. Elijah went to the and open the door and he was shock who he saw.

" Katerina"

" Aren't you gonna invite a person in or do I have to march in there? She smirk" I guess I have march in then" Walking pass him and when she got to living room where everyone was. Rebekah, Hayley, and Klaus was arguing about why the hell did she agree to this.

" Why the hell would agree to let that damn bitch come here she tried to kill by sending people after me?" Hayley ask.

When Katherine walk into the room they didn't notice her, and she didn't like what she was hearing.' That little wolfy needs to learn her place' Katherine took an empty glass and throw at her and barely m touching her that got her attention. They stop what the were talking about when saw the glass hit wall.

" Katherine why the hell are you here get the hell out of here you don't need to be here" Hayley said

" .Well I guess it's true you are pregnant, well I won't be surprise you do sleep with every guys you meet" She said taking a seat on the couch. " But no wonder you can't find your family they only use to get what they want from you" Hayley walk up to her choke her"

"I'm not afraid of Katherine I know that you're human so I can kill you easily" Hayley growled

" Oh, but you these three won't let you kill me if they known what's good for them. Killing me or anyone else and they will pay the price" Katherine said

" And what price that be Katerina?" Elijah said walking in the room.

" Why don't you ask her"Katherine said pointing to person behind him.

"Ask who?" Rebekah ask

" Ask me that's who" She said

" Elena what does Elena have anything do with this" Hayley said

" Oh, I'm not that goody to shoes Elena, I'm Tatia" Tatia said

" TATIA?!" All of the Mikaelson siblings said at once.

…

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

…

**STEPFAN POV**

Where the hell am I, I don't remember ever being here. I saw bar that was still open, I walked into the bar I saw this waitress carry to beers, I was so hungry for her blood, She look at me and ask

" Hey you do anything ?" She ask I look at and said

" Yes you can" I said before biting into her neck, the taste of her blood was good, I couldn't get of her, I could her heart beat starting to I can't kill her I had to get away from her before I kill. I let her go and compelled her to go and forget what happen.

" Walk out of the bar and the sun was starting rise, when the sun hit I was burning catching on fire till everything went dark.

**COUPLE HOURS PASSED**

I wake up to in some house, more like a cabin. " Where am I?"

" Well look who's finally woke up" She said I sat up facing her, she sat on the floor and hand me a blood bag.

"I don't want hurt you so get away from me before I rip your throat out" I told her

" Well hello to you too" She said " I bought dinner"

" A vampire doppelgänger, who is burdened with a conscious. Now I seen everything" She said

" You saved me from burning outside from that bar this morning didn't you" I said still drinking from the blood bag.

" And I also pulled you out that quarry before that what I told the former owner that told of this cabin that help me pull you out of your lock box, you thank him by biting off his head." She said looking around the cabin.

" How do know I'm a doppelgänger?" I ask

" Because I seen you face before. On some who wasn't you" She told me.

" Who are you?" I ask wondering who this woman was.

" How much do you know about Silas?" She ask becoming serious.

I look down and took a deep breathe before answering." Heh! I know that he is blood thirsting killing immortal who killed more people than I can count, that was before he stole my identity, and lock me in a safe, and dropped me in the bottom of a quarry." I told her.

" You made it though" She said

"Barely.I came very close to flipping of my humanity switch, but I didn't because I knew if I EVER got out I wanted to be myself when I killed him." I said with a little anger showing.

" Strong words" She looking down at her nails

"He's a monster,and I'm going after him." I snarled

" Yea,but you'll burn without your daylight wasn't always a use to be a simple man in love with a simple girl, his soul mate." She said looking at me."She was his one true . You know how that thought their love would last forever."

" How do you know all this?" I ask curiously, wondering how she could know what happened in the past.

" Because i was there in his arms." She smiled

" You're telling me that you were Silas' one true love." I said

" I would had done anything for him" She remembering the past.

" That's are you here right now?" I ask shock.

" Love bends the rules of possible. Silas and I were the two most powerful members of a gifted people called the travelers. When we were engaged to be married, we decided to reach even further." She said

**" I don't ever want to parted from you,even by death." Silas said.**

" We wanted to find away for our love to last forever." She so deeply with love in her voice.

" Yea,look. I know the story. Everything was go for Silas, until some with named Qetsiyah or whatever came by and screwed him over,right" I said not caring cause I already knew what happened.

" Wrong. You don't know the convinced Qetsiyah that he loved her so, she would make the immortality spell,but when she found out that he was just using her, she dumped in a tomb with a cure, hoping he would take it and die, because she create a supernatural limbo trap his soul." She snarled more like growled, she was getting angry by the minute.

" Like any other sane, rational, well-adjusted woman would do." I said sarcastically.

" Which catches us up to Silas wants to destroy the the other side. Once the other side is destroy he can take the cure, become mortal and die, and finally pass on and find peace." She said so seriously.

" Look. If you really are Silas' one true love and you're not dead, then why don't you do us favor, and run off into the sunset together?" I told her to get him and leave.

" Silas was my true love. I never said that i was his. I'm Qetsiyah, that sane, rational, well-adjusted woman, you seem to know so much about." She said walking around the fireplace and blue fire crusting with blue lines on the wall and lighting up the fire place." Clearly you've heard the man's version of the story, the one where I'm a back-stabbing lunatic who ruined everything for Silas, a raging bitch whose obsession with vengeance create the the other side of suffering in the afterlife." She walking up to me.

" What are you doing? I thought you were dead and on the other side." I said getting all serious and wanted to get the point.

" I WAS FOR 2,000 years, but I came back… for you." She said. I was shocked of what she was saying.

…

**Now back in Mystic Falls**

…**.**

" How the hell are we going to get Stepfan out the quarry, we can't just drive in get him that way it's way to deep for us" Jeremy said looking over the cliff.

" How the hell should I know" Damon said

" Why don't we ask Liz to drain the the lake so we can get him out?" Elena said

" Hey isn't that Caroline over there seating over there?" Jeremy point out.

" Yeah it is what she doing here?" Elena said.

Damon walk over to her. " Wait Damon don't go over to her that's not Caroline, that's Cossette she the one that we shouldn't mess with." Bonnie warned

" What's so bad about her that we shouldn't bother her?" Damon said turing around look at her. " Cause I don't see the problem here"

" Listen to me I know here Cossette is the nice person out of the quintuplets, and the deadliest okay we don't want to be on her bad side" Bonnie warned them.

" Hold the hell on, Your telling that she the person that Christa warned us about" Damon said

" Yes, she is now let me go up to her she trusts me okay, we're family after all" She said

Bonnie went up to her, she was about to say hi when she was cut off by her.

" What do you want Bonnie, before you say anything I know why you and your friends are here, for that stupid doppelgänger" Cossette said playing with her doll

" Hold do you know that why we were here for?" Bonnie ask shock

" Bonnie I've been alive long time even before you were born, I know what's been going with everyone in our family I have little spies everywhere, you just don't where they're,but they're there" She looking down at her doll stitching her dolls button back on. " And I also know that can her us so why don't you three come over here"

" So you're Carolines sister heh" Jeremy said

" Yes I am so whatever you looking for is not here that doppelgänger was pulled out of quarry couples days or so, and before you ask Elena I don't where is I don't have time to worry about stuff like this" She said looking up at Elena.

" Can you at least tell us who might have taken Stepfan or something a clue maybe?" Elena ask

" Just follow your dreams Elena they're the key of finding him" Cossette told them before vanishing out of no where.

" I hate when she does that" Bonnie mumble

" Now what we are suppose to do now?" Jeremy said

" Weren't you listening she said to follow Elenas' dreams they can help us find" Bonnie said

" Well where to Lena?" Jeremy ask

" I don't know some bar out of town, some where I don't know about" She said

" At least have something to go, Road trip everyone" Damon said turning around and leaving. Everyone follow Damon, but Bonnie look behind her and she saw someone that she couldn't make out who it was, but she shook it off and ran up to catch up to them.

" Hello" Some mystery man answer

" Hello I found them there her in Mystic Fall it a small town in Virginia I'll text you the details to get here" Some guy said the Mystery guy on the phone.

" Good work Stephan I'll see you soon" He said before hanging up.

**Okay heres the deal I'll post what they saying between Bonnie and Claire below, and if you want to know what happened to Bonnie back in the day you'll to wait I'm thinking about to put into a different fanfiction or something but if you want me to but in this one let me know okay and if you're wondering what going own with Carolines' family with the Mikaelsons you'll just to wait me I do flashback with Klaus and Caroline okay and it'll explain the dealing the children they have okay.**

**If you wondering who the guy who was talking to on the phone I'll ready told you his name so wait and see what's happening with Stepfan and Qetsiyah, Tatia, Katerine with the Mikaelson, When is Caroline and Klaus get together and same with others I have popping up and trust me you'll be shock about Silas, Axel a.k.a Matt and Davina and how they are invoke with all this **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS! **

**WHAT CLAIRE WAS SAYING**

Day of the show to me I shall call upon the Virgin Mary holds the stars in the constellation of the mind, until the day of the dead in the punishment of the end of times over and over again to-morrow-**Cursing Elena**

**OKAY WHAT BONNIE WAS CLAIRE WAS SAYING BETWEEN**

body to mind, body to heart, body to soul, show me this vision that I wish to see- **bring back to life **

Mind to mind, soul to soul, awaken this body mine, take the heart broken pieces and release together unlock this body soul, mind, and heart, take the body and release of sins forever more of torture darkness so release of body so unlock and release this seal of herself -** giving her memory back**

keep you finds away from family business understand and don't let them get invoked and tell that Stepfan is in the bottom the cliff were they was suppose to dump him, and if he's not there then he's running around I hope he doesn't turn back into the rippah -**specking in pritave **


	3. PAST,PAST,PAST, TO THE PRESENT

DISCLAIMER: THE ORIGINALS AND THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. Okay so every body doesn't get the whole story between Caroline family and Klaus family I'm going to tell but you have to wait because it involved the two lucking couple. Lets just you'll be shock, but you'll have to wait next at the end. So hold on cause once your hear the story between them you'll know how they had so many kids.(** yahoo. AT. luvrinixclairi.) **

ALSO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE TELL IF YOU WANT LIGHT EM IT UP IN THE STORY ITS ALL ABOUT THE FLASHBACKS OF THEIR DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT. ITS BASICALLY YOUR INSITE OF THE DEEPER PART THE STORY IF NOT I'M MAKING IT A NEW STORY

SO LETS START THE STORY SHALL WE

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**PAST,PAST,PAST TO THE PRESENT**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**ELIJAH POV **

" But how are you alive our mother killed you" I said completing shock

" That's not important right now, all that matter's you protecting her, that's all" Tatia said turning around " Just one more thing before I go"

" What's that?" I ask

" If anything happens to her I'll kill everyone of you and I do mean it" She said

" Are you threatening us Tatia, because that not what something you should love" Klaus growled at her.

" Calm down Niklaus, we'll do as you say, Tatia we don't need to cause trouble" I said

" Good, because if you don't I will kill you all" She said taking out the white oak stake, shaking it in front of us.

" How the hell did you get that!?" Rebekah yelled complete shock

" Oh you don't need to know that my dear Rebekah in all time you'll understand what's going on soon and I means all of you will so till then." She said walking away from us and walking out the and she yells." HAPPY BABYSITTING!"

" Well now that's over, what's here to eat I'm starving,being you human makes you so hungry as hell and do mind showing where I'll be sleeping" Katerina walking around with a grin plasticly over her face. " But first where is the kitchen"

I was complete shock that Tatia was still alive and that she was front of me with a hateful glare in her eyes. Now there was three doppelgängers out now, I'm so confuse right now what I'm suppose to do? I was so much in my own thoughts that I didn't hear anyone calling my name till I saw someone waving their hand in my face. I look up and it was Katerina with a frown on her face.

" Are you alright Lijah, you don't look good either its" She said " Come on lets get you to bed, man you look you just saw ghost" She looked at everyone" You all look like you just saw ghost" I look at her and she look back at me.

" Katerina thank you for worrying about me but I'm find, let me show you'll be staying" I said leading her the way upstairs.

" Which one is your room I rather be there then alone" She said frowning

" Katerina our time together is over, understand I'm moving so should you" I told

" Well I'm not, no know what I told them I didn't want to come down here and the first but they said if I didn't they'll kill you and I didn't want that to happen and they would also heart someone so dear to me, that I thought I lost forever and is now back okay, so sorry that I thought we can go back to what we had before Elena screw it up!" She yelled " Ugh I'm so freed up with her I'm so happy they're going to use her and not me once they get this cure out mine system and choke down her throat I'll be free from all of this I can finally go home with people I love,but I can't, but I see the one I love doesn't love me at all, so at least I someone who does and glad that's not you!" She said slamming it into my face.

Who could so important to her that they would use to get Katerina to come here, and use me to get to her and who ever this other is, to bring her here, and why is she down here, wouldn't she just try in escape herself." I don't understand what they hold so important that they had to force her down here?"

" Oh it's quite easy big brother" Someone said with a familiar voice I recognize immediately, I turn around and it was Kol.

" Kol" I said

" Hello, big brother" He said

" But how your suppose to be d-" I said before getting cut off

" Dead" He finish getting up walking up to the bar.

" Yes" I manage to say.

" Well big brother I had a little help with that one, but that's for another time, but now lets get back on the task on hand that little devil of doppelgänger of yours shall we" He said

I nodded

" Now when it came down to see who should come here to New Orleans, they had a hard time choosing, because they couldn't send our dear brother Niklaus little play toy, he'll get way to suspicious if you think about it anyway, so one of them thought about Katerina, but they didn't know how to get her here, and they knew she wouldn't trust them so they had bride her, and threaten her with something that she couldn't refuse" Kol explain

" And what would that be Kol?" Niklaus said walking in the room

" Hello Nik, and hello to you to baby sister" Kol said with a grin on his face.

" Oh My God Kol your alive, but how, when?" Rebekah said repeating asking questions

" Dear sister you can continue your questioning later, but I want to know what the hell they have on Katerina that they had to make her come down and what for?" Klaus ask.

" Oh its quite shocking to say the least when I found out about this I was shock, you see they bought me back to life to do their dirty work, but they wanted something to shock you but to keep you all in order for they have coming and let me tell you this we do not want to be in Mystic Falls when that happens trust me on that" He said shaking his head side to side.

" I don't care for that now, tell is what they have over her that our brother couldn't motive her to come here?" Klaus ask." Cause if that didn't work they could offer her immortally back"

" Oh trust me they did,but she denied it she did trust them one bit, but then they threaten to kill our brother here Elijah, but she had a curious look on her face that she would it,but they could tell she wasn't buying it. So they up the price they told her if you didn't do it she loose all of her preciouses ones and the chance if being immortal again" Kol said " But she said what do you so important to me that I would even to it? They said we have someone of yours that was rip right out of arms five hundreds years ago. And you wouldn't believe the look on her face she found out"

" Found about what Kol I don't care for your dramatic pauses so squeal, who was it?" Rebekah ask

" It was her-" Kol was cut of by someone

" It was my daughter, they threaten me if I didn't here and help make sure the baby was well taken care of, they'll kill her that why and I don't even care about that girl neither should any of matter of fact" She said

" And what is that?" I ask when I saw Hayley coming into view

" Because she not even the more of the damn baby, she just some host that the mothers aunt but into, it was just some punishment for what she did back then to man she thought loved her but didn't, and only the family knows the damn truth why she killed him in the first place, but her. And before you say anything yes you're still the father of the baby Klaus so if you don't mind I'll be leaving to go get a drink so bye" Katerina said before turning to leave. I was about to stop, but Klaus did instead. " Get out of my way Klaus"

" No I won't move till you tell me if she's not the mother of the baby, but I'm still the father how is the even possible?!" He yelled

" Yea Katerina please tell us is that possible?" Kol added on, but I could tell that he knew as well.

" Yes, and tell us who is the mother then?" Rebekah ask getting up

" I can't tell you, because I can't but why don't you ask Kol, because he knows who's the mother and he can tell,but I can't so HA!" Katerina said going under is arm running out of the room.

" Kol would you like to explain to me who is the mother of my child, cause I don't have patience for this little brother" He growled

" Well you see I reall-" Kol was cute off by Klaus grabbing his neck.

" I don't have time for your funny business Kol so just get to the point, tell me who is the mother of that child is NOW before rip out your liver or would you like me to dagger you again your choice brother" Niklaus warned him

" Even though I'm against the way he's going about this, but Kol please tell us who is the mother of this child is before I'll actually have him dagger you" I said coming up behind Niklaus .

" Well I can't really tell you without getting into trouble by the mother and her family, and trust me you don't want to go against them they way more powerful than us I can tell you, but I can give you a little hint" He said

" What do you mean They are powerful then us brother no one is powerful then us?" Rebekah ask curious.

" Well they're they been around way before us and even before Silas and they are really strong brother and they even stronger then you Nik" He answer back

" That's impossible no one is more power then me" Niklaus said

" Well its true, brother. Anyway don't you want to know who is the mother of your child, Nik?" Kol said removing Niklaus hand from his throat.

" Fine say that I actually believe, then who is the mother of my child Kol?" Niklaus growled while Kol took his seat back on the couch.

" Well one I can't tell you or I get into trouble,but I can give you a hint, just one little hint brother" He said

" What will that be baby brother?" Rebekah ask

" Its really simple anyway, you all know her You Rebekah dear hate her, Elijah you barely know her but she is important to our dear brother here who would die protecting her, he even chose her over our dear sister that one time, and for Niklaus you know already know who by me explaining to them" He told us.

" And who so important to you Niklaus that you would put our sister life in danger and not save her?" I ask completely shock that he would do that and not save her.

" Wait are you telling that, that blond control freak, over dramatic baby vampire is the mother of the niece?!" Rebekah ask completely shock

" Or nephew sister" Kol said

" Oh please Kol its a girl so get over it, and how the hell did you get her pregnant, and more importantly when the hell did you sleep with her?!" Rebekah ask

" When did ever sleep with her, I don't remember ever sleeping with her" He said thinking about his this is impossible.

" The reason why you don't remember is because she erase your memory thats how" He told us.

" That's impossible she can't compel me to forget only we can use compelcussion on others how she able to it" Niklaus ask, yes how is that possible we're the only one.

" Didn't I just tell they are more powerful, so a course they can do that to us"

" So now you know who's the mother of your child brother" Kol said

" I still don't this person you all are talking about, so if one of you can please tell me" I ask wondering who is this person that Niklaus would choose to save her then our sister.

" Oh, our dear brother has a lover, and her name is Caroline and she is pretty little thing really" He said

" Say one more thing Kol or I'll rip out your liver" Niklaus warned leaving the room.

" And where are you going Niklaus?" I ask

" Isn't it obvious he's going to get her going after her DUH!" Hayley said walking out the room.

" Oh brother I wouldn't go after her, she isn't even there, she been out of the Mystic Falls for a while" Kol said, Niklaus look back at him with curious look on his face.

" And where is she then?" He ask.

" Thats the thing I don't know" He said. " So if I was you just wait a while and protect you child, like Katerina is suppose to"

" Great now I'm carrying that barbie doll vampire baby, just great why I am carrying her baby anyway?" She ask

" Yes why is she carrying Caroline baby?" I ask

" Oh something Caroline did three hundreds years ago to her older sister she killed her sister husband, even he deserved to kill after for what he did to her that she doesn't even know about, sad really so she got pay back by putting her baby into the girl here" Kol explained

" Why would she killed her sister husband?" Rebekah ask

" How the hell I should I know" He said

" Anyway now that you know who's the baby mama can we get to bigger picture is where did the doppelgänger go, oh sorry where did Katerina go" Kol ask.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK SOMEWHERE IN VA:**

**STEPFAN HUNT CONT.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Somewhere down the road all them where driving to the location that Elena was dreaming last, not knowing where they going Damon ask Elena.

" Are you sure you know what you're looking for? Last bar had a red awning and a neon sign" Damon ask looking around.

" I'll know when I see it" Elena said.

" Are you sure Elena we been driving for awhile and we still haven't found anything" Damon ask turning down the road.

" Don't worry I'll know when I see it, so just keeping driving" She said looking at him then looking back at them road.

" Whatever say Lena" He said

" You guys just leave her alone she'll tells us when she sees the bar" Bonnie said

" Fine" He mumbled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK IN MYSTIC FALLS**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" I have to get out of here,but how" Some unknown person said. She looked around to see if the coast was clear, once it was clear she ran down the hall. She turn right down the hall, she heard someone coming so turn a left ran into a room. She someone coming to the door. She froze when she the door knob turn, looking around she saw window. She went to it and open it and jump out of it. When she landed she flash out of there.

" I need to find a place to hide where they can't find me, or have a little snack" She said looking at guy walking to his car.

" Excuse?" She said

" Yes" He said

" Hi my name is Nadia, and I was wondering if you can me, I'm completely lost and I don't know how to get out of here, so I wondering can you give me a ride" Nadia ask.

" Um sure, get in I'm Nate by the way" Nate said walking around to the driver side.

" Well thank you Nate I really appreciated" She said thanking him.

They got into the car and started to drive off. They were just driving for while it was really quiet in the car.

" So where you from, since you have a accent and everything?" He ask

" I'm from Bulgaria I was looking for my mother, but I couldn't find her yet" She said

" Oh I'm sorry about that I wouldn't know what do if I didn't who my mother was" He said

" Yeah I've been looking for her for a long time" Nadia said

" Well hope you'll find one day" Nate said

" Well thank you" She said They pass a bar down on the side.

" Hey can you drop me off by that bar?" She ask

" Sure" He said turning into the parking park the car, next minute Nadia sank her teething into his next draining him of his blood.

" Thank you Nate for everything" She said getting out of car, she walking the bar. Some girl came up to her and ask.

" May I help you?" She ask

" Yes, yes you can" Nadia said

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK IN MYSTIC FALLS:**

**WHERE NADIA WAS BEFORE**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE YOUR SUPPOSE KEEP AND EYE ON HER, YOU IDOTS!" Raquala yelled

" We're sorry midlady we'll find her and bring her back" One of them said.

" You better we need her keep that damn doppelgänger in check make sure she follows our order, you understand, and if you don't find her, it be you lives understand" She warned. They left running after her. Raquala hated dealing with idiots really, 'they couldn't follow simple instructions, if Darius didn't put this no killing rule they'll be dead by now' Ugh!

" What's the matter with you?" Carius said leaning on the wall

" None of your business, by the way have you seen Cossette I haven't seen her yet. I got word she was here" She ask

" Nope, the only person that have seen her is leon, and else knows, all I know is not to piss her off, I regret it everyday, put I still love my baby sister" He said shaking his head.

" I bet you do, after everything went do when broke her favorite doll man did she do a number on you" She said walking pass him." You still have pink in you hair from being her barbie doll"

" Oh shut up Raquala!" He yelled

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK WITH STEFAN AND QETSIYAH **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**STEFAN POV**

I was digging though all her belongings seeing if she has anything like a cell phone, mainly anything so I can contact my brother or Elena. I look up and she was there walking into the room with flowers pot.

" Do you have, a, cell phone?" I ask putting my hands in my pocket." I have to make a call"

" There is no cell reception out here, and remember, I made it safe for you here, but I wouldn't go outside if I were you" She said closing the door and putting the pot on the table.

" No offense Qetsiyah. I'm having a hard time believing what you're saying" I said

" " Qetsiyah sounds so… Old, more like ancient timey, don't you think. How about TESSA?!" She said so wondering if it was right or wrong to call herself that." It's a little different, but not so different, you wouldn't find it on one of those souvenir key chains" She said wavy her hands.

" So that's why you rejoined the land of the living, souvenir key chains?" I said not

" I'm here because the bennett witch lowered the veil" She said getting serious. " I saw an opportunity to make to make myself a living, breathing moral, and I thought, " Why not?". My hunters had failed in their task to kill Silas. I figure it was time to handle things in person." She said getting back to arranging her flower pot.

" Well, 2,000 years is a hell of a long time to hold a grudge" I said

" Well, you have clearly never been left at the altar" She getting up from her chair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**FLASHBACK TIME:**

**QETSIYAH REMEMBER THE PAST OF 2,000 YEARS AGO**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" Like a lovesick idiot, I created an entire garden for our wedding, and I made a spell that would keep us alive forever, an immortality spell so we would never have to part." Tessa said remembering the past." Silas and I were going to drink the immortality elixir as part of our wedding ceremony, but then everything around me started to die, my wedding flower, the garden trellis, over harvest, and the then I why. Silas has already used the immortality spell. He was already drinking the elixir somewhere else. He took what he wanted and then the bastard abandoned me." She getting closer to me getting angry by the second." So call me a woman scorned or a vindictive bitch or whatever label suit you story, but I thought I was his one true love, and he ripped my heart out"

" I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty for her.

" I deserved a chance to look him in the eye and make him understand how much he hurt me so i found in the wilderness with the woman he gave my immortality to, the woman he choose over me, and just when I thought his betrayal couldn't cut any deeper, I learned that his actual true love was someone very close to me….. " She said taking a deep breathe." My handmaiden"

**" Just as you are mine, I am your forever because when I look at you…. Amara. I see is an angel" Silas said to Amara.**

" So Silas was the first version of me, and your friend was the first version of Elena?" I ask getting things straight in my head.

" Amara was hardly a friend. When they drank the immortality elixir they violated the natural law that all living this must die, so nature found a balance by creating mortal shadow selves" She said walking over the fireplace in putting a pot in to the fire.

" Doppelgängers" I said

" Like you and Katherine and Elena all caused by ripple effect from Silas and Amara's sin" She said looking back at me and then putting a metal silver shape thing on the pan

" You want to tell me what hell you've been doing this whole time?" I ask looking around the room.

" Silas stole you daylight ring. You're going to need a new one." Tessa said looking back at me and then looking back at the place, that metal silver thing was melting." When this is ready, I need your help to take down Silas once and for all"

I look at her suspicious what she was up to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK SOMEWHERE IN VA:**

**WITH THE SCBOOY DOO GANG**

**( A.N YES I'M CALLING THEM THAT)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" Stop turn in here" Elena said telling Damon to turn in the parking lot." This it exactly like it was in my dream"

They all got out of the store and walk up to bar. Elena stop and was giving a curious, but confuse look.

" What's wrong I thought you said this was the one" Jermey said looking back and pointing at the door.

" It is. It looks exactly like it did in the dream. Isn't that a little freaky? She said wondering how she having all those dreams.

" Yeah. It's a lot of freaky. Let's go see if Stef's inside" Damon said walking pass them going into the store. When they both them went inside Elena was wondering where was Bonnie was.

" Hey where is Bonnie I thought she was coming with us" Elena said point back at the car.

" She just sleep I didn't want to wake her" Jer said walking into the bar.

" Oh" She said.

" Can I get you something?" The waitress ask them.

" Yeah sure" Damon said looking at her noticing her neck and then compelled her " Why don't you tell me what happened to your neck,Jo? "

" Some sicko attacked me, bit me, and told me to run, so I did, and when I looked back, he was on fire" Jo told them.

" The sun must have come up, He doesn't have his daylight ring" Elena whisper to him.

" And then what happened?" He ask

" Some woman shoved him into a truck, drove away" She said

" Did you know this woman?" Damon ask her wondering who it could be.

" No. She was driving Cam Peterson's truck. He lives about 10 miles down that dirt road out back" She told them. Elena had a look on here face that she was getting annoyed with the situation and so was Damon. Jo looked at him seeing he was getting frustrated so she pour him at shot.

" Here, look like you could use one of these." She handing him the shot class.

" Hm. I could. Thank you" He said. Damon to the shot and started gags and cough with pain in his throat. Grasping he just figure there was vervain in it." Vervain"

" What did you do?" Elena ask looking at the glass then back at Damon.

" I told her to pour him a drink or I'd kill her" Nadia said walking up to them.

" Who the hell are you?" Jeremy said wondering who this woman was.

" Which on of you is Katherine Pierce." She said

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**SOMEWHERE IN VA:**

**BACK OUTSIDE OF THE BAR WITH BONNIE SLEEPING **

**AND HAVING A FLASHBACK MOMENT IN HER DREAMS**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BONNIE POV**

I was walking the up to altar wondering where Qetsiyah and Silas it was their wedding so where they. I went to one of the people and ask.

" Excuse me do you know where Qetsiyah or Silas is" I ask one of people there.

" No the last time I saw Qetsiyah was an I hour ago Lucreica, she went to go find Silas" He said

" Thank you" I said,walking away I saw her walking into the forest , I saw with Amara and I went to her.

" Qetsiyah what't going shouldn't be getting ready for your wedding what are you doing here in woods?" I ask coming up to her, she look back at me and said.

" Me and Silas was suppose to take the immortality elixir together,but he took the elixir for himself, and gave my immortality to her, my handmaiden Amara"

I was shock that he will do this to her, I thought he loved her, but he didn't." I thought he loved that's why had you make the spell for you two to be happy together, why will he do this to you?" I ask

" So he can the immortality elixir to her" She growled and pointing to Amara.

" Amara why would do this to her, you are her handmaiden someone she trusted, and you do this to her, I have right mind to kill you" I growled at her.

" Don't worry about that I have something special for her" She said looking at Amara with a evil look on her shoved her hand into her chest grip on to her reese the spell."**Inah ahpran ooh sate ha ahpran ooh sahtee ha pahta kay rasa ahpran ooh sahtee ha Pahta kay rasa ahpran ooh sahtee ha pahta kay rasa tahn. Inah ahpran kkoh sahtee ha jem. Ay pahta kay rasa tahn. Ay pahta kay rasa pahta kay rasa pahta kay rasa tahn." **Qetsiyah chanted with fire circling her.** "**There she is now they anchor so she can keep the other up and it can't be destro**y"**

" Anchor, what do mean the other side can't be destroyed?" I ask confuse of what she talking about.

" Easy I made a side for supernatural plain so they can't find peace in the after life with mortal love once mostly when I got Silas I'll make seem that I killed Amara and make him take this cure and make him mortal again, but I won't tell the rest intil I figure what I'm going to do next. But first I need to keep her far away from Silas and anyone else." She explain to me. With her hand still in her hand she started chanting again, but I baring listening till I heard at the end of the.

" You can't kill me" Amara said having hard to breathe. I heard Qetsiyah chanting tell I heard starting speaking english look back at her and heard what she was saying.

" You hurt me Amara, you broke my heart when I found out that you were with Silas and that you took the cure that was for, but Silas give it to you. And now I'm going to break yours, or least stop it from working. So you blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out, so the world can see you exactly as you are- cold gray, hideous, boy stealer, you bitch"

Amara started turning into a statue and Qetsiyah remove her hand from her chest and watch her to in a damn statue." Well she the anchor to your little hell for all the supernatural beings and she is statue and everything what are you going to do next?" I ask curious of what she was going to do.

" Don't worry about that my dear friend I'll take care of run along while clean everything up here, I'll see you later" She said

" Whatever" I said turning around leaving, I look back and see drop to her need cried I knew I should go to her, but I knew she had be by herself, so I left her, alone. Why does everything has happen like, for some reason I knew Silas bad for, but I kept quiet and let enjoy of being in love, because love leaves to heartache and I don't ever want to experience that ever again so as I live.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**SOMEWHERE IN VA:**

**BACK OUTSIDE OF THE BAR WITH BONNIE SLEEPING **

**AND HAVING A FLASHBACK MOMENT IN HER DREAMS ENDED**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I woke she notice that everyone was gone, I look outside of the car to see we were at the bar that Elena was saying I got out of the car walk into the bar. Wondering what going on in here.

" What's going on in here" I ask look at Jeremy, then Elena and finally Damon.

" Bonnie you're wake she made her put vervain in his drink" Elena said.

" Who are you?" I ask

" I'm Nadia and I'm looking for Katherine Pierce, so which one of you know where she is?" Nadia ask looking at all of us.

" We don't know where she is, my sister Claire and my mother Density took her, threat her that she didn't come with her she'll kill her someone the was important to her, no we don't where is" I told her.

" I see, Thank you, I'll find her on my own then" Nadia said walking out the back way.

" Wait why are you lo

oking for Katherine anyway?" I ask

" The reason why I'm looking is because I've been hunting her down for five hundreds year, so I can confront her since she killed my mother" She said looking back us.

" She killed your mother, I never thought she be that cold to kill someone mother" Elena said feeling pity for here." How did she kill her?"

" She killed by hanging her and snapping her neck, but Elena Gilbert you already know how she died she told remember, her parents exiled her for having a baby out of warlock, and was sent to england" She told her.

" That impossible Katherine daughter was sent away after birth" Elena said confuse.

" It's when I got older I found someone to change me into a vampire so I can hunt her down" She said turning to leave and then she was gone.

" Wow Katherine has a daughter, who would had thought" Jeremy said shaking his head

" Lets forget about that, and lets go get Stefan alright" Damon said walking towards the door.

" He's right, lets get Stef and get him home" Elena said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK TO STEFAN AND QETSIYAH**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**STILL STEFAN POV**

" Hovering actually slows down the process" She said looking over her shoulder.

" Ah. Got it." I said turning around from her." So what's your, uh, plan? Take the cure and shove it down Silas' throat, kill him"

" You're skipping ahead. We don't stand a chance against Silas with his mental powers" She said looking back at him.

" You took him before, right?" I said.

" A long time ago. That was before he could compel masses, and 2,000 of consuming dribbles of blood from thousands of people, it's allowed him hand his skills. It prepared him to escape from the tomb I put him in." She explain to me.

" Is that where Amara is right now, locked away in a tomb?" I ask.

" No Stefan. Amara is not locked in a tomb"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**FLASHBACK TIME:**

**QETSIYAH REMEMBER THE PAST OF 2,000 YEARS AGO**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**" What are you doing here? Silas said shock.**

**" I brought yo two gifts. The first is the chalice from whack we were to drink at our wedding." Qetsiyah said handing him the chalice.**

**" I know you must be very angry with me" He said **

**" I was…. For a time, but then I realized it was within my power to forgive you, by creating this, you second gift, a cure for immortality" She said showing him the viul which the cure was in.**

**" That's not possible" Silas not believing her.**

**" I promos you, it works. I just used it on someone else immortal" She said looking down at the cure.**

**" What did you do?" He ask looking up at the tent worrying about Amara satety. " Amara! No. Amara! No. Amara!" He cried out seeing the tent cover with blood." NO! NO!"**

**" She couldn't speak after I cut her throat…. But I could tell by the way her heart was beating" She said grabbing what was in the chalice showing him heart heart." She knew she was going to die"**

**" I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled going after her.**

**" You'll not come near me unless you take the cure and give up your immortality" She said giving him a migraine and him groaning in pain." Take the cure, Silas. We can live long human lives together"**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**FLASHBACK TIME:**

**QETSIYAH REMEMBER THE PAST OF 2,000 YEARS AGO ENDED**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" Can't say I didn't say didn't give a second chance" She said

" That's what you call a second chance?" I chuckled

I'm a complicated person, but Silas remains a simple." She said getting all defensed." I created the other side as a supernatural barrier between Silas and the peaceful afterlife he craved. Then I dropped him in that tomb with that cure, think eventually he would take it and kill himself to be with, Amara just so he could realize that he was caught with me for all eternity" She said going back to the fireplace and tearing up a little.

" How's that working out for you" I said sarcastically.

" He been a little stubborn" Tessa said

" I'm taking it you're not really making me a daylight ring are?" I said realizing it.

" Do you really thing I'd give you the one thing you need to walk out of here?" She looking back at me.

" Alright listen. We're on the same side. I want Silas gone as much as you do" I told her.

" Haven't you not been listening to me. I have trust issues. I'm controlling and paranoid and a little crazy" She said getting angry and giving me a deadly migraine and me groaning in pain." And that's working working out just fine"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK TO THE SCBOOY DOO GANG**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They walked up to the cabin." Are this it?" Jeremy ask

" She said it was up in back woods in this the only cabin we saw so far so this should be it, we just have to careful what might be in there" Elena said.

" Yeah whatever lets just go get him" Damon said They walking up to the door and open it, when they did they saw Stefan.

" Stefan. You couldn't call brother?" Damon ask

" Good to see you, too, Damon" Stefan said being tied up.

" What the hell is going in here?" Elena ask coming up behind Damon.

" Elena you're here" He ask shock that she'll be here.

" Yes, Stefan, me,Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy too, we came to get you" She told him trying to get the vines off him.

" So did you get like this Stef?" Jeremy ask.

" Well, Silas's ex-girlfriend decided to come back from the other side." He said.

" Qetsi-whatever?" Damon said

" It's Qetsiyah! Do you see why I want to change it? You people won't be able to break those vines" Tessa said coming out of no where and walking pass them to the fireplace. " The spell won't release him until I get what I want"

" I guess the rumors are true. You are a Ray of sunshine" Damon said turning back look at here.

" Question….. why is Stefan wearing your compost pile?" Jeremy ask pointing at Stefan.

" You must one of my hunters, I see weren't able to kill Silas my guess" Tessa said looking at Jeremy.

" Yeah, so what" Jeremy said

" Heh. And if your wondering why his is like this, because I'm going to link Stefan to a spell on his doopelganger will neutralize Silas's mental powers. Once he's weakened, I will force him to take the cure" She explain pouring metal liquid into a small bowl.

" That's a great idea, force the cure down his throat" Damon said.

" The cure's gone, it's ingested" Jeremy said.

" Katherine you mean. I'm aware of her condition. She was suppose to be with you" She said

" Wait. Katherine took the cure" Stefan ask confused

" We have a lot to catch up on, Stefan" Damon said " Wait what do mean suppose to us?"

" Wait. Did you plant those dreams inside my head?" Elena ask

" What is it, some kind of, like, witch party trick?" Damon ask

" Yes, I planted those dreams inside you head" She said

" Bonnie can she do that?" Jeremy ask looking at her.

" Yes she can" Bonnie said. Bonnie look up at Tessa, seeing her old friend and Tessa did the same.

" .Well if isn't Lucreica" Tessa said

" Wait. Lucreia? Your name is lucrecia, Bonnie?" Jeremy ask

" Yes it's Jeremy, it's my real name, but I changed it to fit this time period" She said keeping her eyes on Tessa.

" And to you too, Qeysiyah you haven't change one bit have you?" Bonnie said.

" Well, how has been old friend how have you been these past 2,000 years?" Tessa ask Bonnie.

" Good and Bad " She told her.

" Okay whatever you two have going on here, deal with it later, cause right now, where to get Stefan" Damon said looking back at them.

" Your Damon come on Stefan we're leaving" Elena said.

" , thanks for the hospitality, bur we should really get going if we want to beat traffic" Damon said

" Yep,yep. He's right" Stefan said nodding his head in agreement.

" You people, probably don't want to get on my bad side" Tessa warned.

" You do realize you're not the only one with a bad side, right?" He said.

" Aren't you brave? With our Silas' mental powers, he is an immortal nobody. We can defeat him, isn't that you all want" Tessa ask." And you don't you want to help getting my revenge Lucrecia?"

" You know I do, but I-" Bonnie said before getting cut off by Stefan.

" Just do it, all right? Just get over with. Do it.

" But Stefan?" Elena said

" Just do it!" He said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK SOMEWHERE IN VA:**

**WITH NADIA**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**NADIA POV**

" Hey there she's,get her" Man said

" Oh. Shit!" I said flashing out of here.

" Not so fast sweetie your coming with us and that's final" Man said behind me.

" Oh really I don't think so" I said flashing over to the first guy and rip his heart out. The went to the other guy and shove her hand down into his chest gripping his heart" Now tell me where is Katherine Pierce"

" I don't know, but I heard them talking about them sending her to New Orleans" He said

" Why?" I said

" I don't know, that's all I know" He said before I rip his heart out.

" Well I guess I'm going to New Orleans then" I said getting into the car and driving away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK IN NEW ORLEANS:**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**KATHERINE POV**

Why did this have to happen, I'm down here New Orleans fucking protect that damn baby vampire baby, for all care that be could die and I wouldn't care. But they have my daughter so I have to do this to make sure she is safe and everything. How am I suppose to know that they even have her, I never even met her before, so how do I know that they have, man I'm just repeating myself god damn it!

" Man I'm so confuse, how am I going to do this Protect that damn werewolf girl, I wish could just kill the girl and get this thing over with, I don't have time for this" I mumbled and until I bump into someone and I looked up and it was some guy.

" Don't have time for what?" He said looking down at me then he had this weird look on his face." Well, Well, Well if isn't Katherine Pierce"

" Umm do I know you?" I ask wondering who this guy was.

" Come on you don't remember me Katherine you did turn all of us in when you left us to rot in the damn tomb for hundred and fifty years.

" Oh some you're one of them are you?" I said stepping back away from him

" Yes I am, Katherine and it was very fuck up what you did to us letting them lock us up so you can, escape for your self and not having to seal away for hundred and fifty years" He growled

" You really need to get over that it what has been what forever now, so just move on?" I said stepping back and turning around

" Where the hell do you think you're going Katherine" Some other said to me blocking my path

" If you must know somewhere to get something to eat, so if you excuse me" I said walking around him

" I don't think so, you're going to pay for what you did to us" He said

" Do you really think you can go up against me I'm older then you two" I said, I knew I was lying since I was human now.

" I know we can since there are two of us and only one of you" The guy said

" Yup so get ready to die Katherine Pierce!" They one yelled but couldn't do anything, cause next thing you knew was that he was dead and his heart was on the ground. I look around behind me to see a girl stand right in front of me.

" Who the hell are you?" He ask

" I know one important to you so go before I kill you" She said.

" Not gonna happen sweetie" He said before she flash behind him and rip his heart out.

" Okay one thank you for your help, but I'll just be going own now" I said stepping back to leave.

" You're not going anywhere Katherine" She said grabbing my arm pulling me away with her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**BACK IN NEW ORLEANS:**

**AT THE MIKAELSON HOUSE**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**KLAUS POV**

He add a point where is that damn doppelgänger go to of all of soundly. Last time she was here she was saying she didn't know who the mother was and left Kol to tell us. Now where the hell is she.

" He's right where is she?" Rebekah ask looking back up at me.

" How the hell should I know, she just pass the blame onto our brother here and left" I said.

" My one question why are you guys still here wondering where she's, when you're suppose to be keeping her safe, if not all of you of you'll die by the white oak stake, that Tatita has to kill you all" Hayley pointed out." And by the way she not here she left house, I wonder how many people hate her and wants her dead"

" God damnit she's right I forgot about we are suppose to take care of her and make sure nothin happens to her" Rebekah said

" Lets go I don't want to die over her being killed out there" Kol said

" You already died Kol" She said

" True, but still I don't want to do again over something so stupid" He said

" Whatever good luck out there I'm going to bed" Hayley said turning to leave. I look at her closing seeing what she might be up to and I didn't trust her for minute, especially since she caring me and Caroline's baby, and I defineitily trust her with her staying in one stop while we were looking for Katerina, she might run off with the baby, and I couldn't have that one god damn minute.

" Nice try little wolf you're coming with us, if you think for a second that I trust you to stay here while we are gone nice try, so lets go" I said turning around sitting my drink down and grabbing my jacket walking out the room.

" WHAT?!" Hayley said " I can't go out there, they're bunch of vampires out there and if they find out there is a werewolf in town Marcel have all of his vampire after me and kill and then your precious baby with Caroline baby will die, and what then? No baby for you and Caroline"

" I'll take that chance, so come on" I said

We all the left the house and head into the city looking for Katerina. My head was all over the place wondering where how was I'm going to find her and ask her how did we got together in the first place when she was against us in the first mostly me. I thought we were just friends that's all, not lovers and how do I not remember it all. Once I find her she's in bundle of trouble, for what she did to me. I notice two vampires following this girl so we followed them, but when we caught up to them, they were dead.

" Great now where do we look now?" Rebekah said looking around.

" How about we ask that lovely lady of there" Kol said pointing at her.

" Kol we're not here to look for food, we're to look for that damn doppelgänger" Rebekah said

" Oh come on what little bite couldn't hurt and besides she might know where she's" He said. Kol went up to her and she started to walk backwards.

" Get away from me you monster, I know what are you're just like those three people I saw harassing that girl a couple minutes ago." She yelled

" Oh really and then where did this girl go" He ask

" How should I know some girl showed up and kill the the other two and kidnapped the girl" She said

" I see do you know happen to know where they were headed, darling?" Kol ask looking back at us.

" Didn't I just say I don't know, they went off that way couple minutes and that direction" She said pointing behind Elijah. We look behind him and heard a voice in the distance, that kept said "ow,ow, ow. ow. Careful goddamnit" and it turn out to be the damn doppelgänger herself. Elijah walk up to her and took her hand and said.

" Thank you very much you were very helpful and trust me we are not going to hurt her she is very important to us and we'll never hurt" He said to reshure her and with that we left. We follow the path and we saw them walking to the car that was park.

" Sorry to sound like a broken record, but I like to know the identity of my are you,and what do yo want?" Katherine said struggling against her hold.

" Ask me again, and I'll sew you mouth shut" The girl said looking at her than back up and stop when she saw me.

" Klaus" Katherine said.

" What do you want?" She said

" Well we want you to hand her over to us, before we kill you" I said

" Well that is not going to happen since I need her for something" She said pulling Katherine closer to her." And you can't have her"

" Now, Now come on just hand her over and you won't have to to die" Kol said walking up to us.

" And why would I want give her up to any of you" She said " You can't kill her who ever you are"

" Who ever I am, I see you don't know me. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus, and everyone here around his my brothers and sister and a little werewolf girl that carrying my child"

" Klaus Mikaelson, oh I heard about you" She said

" Why thank you, you've heard of me" I smirk

" Yes, I heard of you, five hundred years ago you went on a killing rampage in my village and killed my whole family in back in Bulgaria" She said. I was confuse I haven't been Bulgaria since I went to kill Katerina family off for revenge for running out on the ritual centuries ago. How could can she even know about that, who is she?

" Who are you?" I ask

" No one you need to know" She said

" Oh, but on the contrary I do. You see I want to know is how do you know I was in Bulgaria five hundred years ago when I don't even know who you are" I explain to her wanting answers. But she still didn't say anything.

" Sweetheart it's best to answer my questions, I a person you don't want to get on your bad side" I said getting annoyed.

" Well to bad I don't answer to you or no one else for that matter" She said

" Can we just kill her and get this over with I want to get home and sleep" Rebekah whined

" She's right for once, lets hurry this up and get her back home" Kol agreed.

" Fine, so be it lets get this over with shall we" I said walking up to her with glowing golden eyes.

" I won't if I were you" Some female said coming out of no where, but I recognize her voice it was familiar and it had to be her, I turn around and I saw Caroline, but she was no longer a blonde and she was a brunette now with long wavy hair.

" Caroline" I said.

" Caroline, oh sweetie I'm not Caroline I'm Isabella her sister, and that's Caroline right over there" She said pointing over past Kol. I turned my head in the direction she was pointing at and that's when I saw my Caroline with her long blonde hair with purple and black dress on. She was with Stefan, Matt and that witch Davina, but I how did she get her away from Marcel, but was for later topic, all that matter was that, there was my precious Caroline in all her glory.

" Caroline" I said walking up to her and standing right in front of her.

" Klaus" She said before kissing me on the lips.

**SO YEA I KNOW I BUT HER OTHER SISTER AT THE END, BUT HEY I WASNT GOING TO PUT CAROLINE AND KLAUS TOGETHER TILL THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YEAH. OH DONT WORRY THE MIKAELSONS GOING TO FIND OUT WHO THIS CHICK IS AND WONDERING WHY SHE WANTS KATHERINE, TO BE HONEST WHY DOES NADIA WANT KATHERINE IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY I WONT BE ABLE TO POST A STORY FOR AWHILE TILL I GET CABLE AND INTERNET BACK ON AND I DONT KNOW WHEN THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN SO I JUST GOING TO POST THIS AND WORK ON THE OTHERS I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR A WHILE LIKE MYSTIC FALLS VS. NEW ORLEANS, DARKNESS ARISE, THE RETURN OF THE GODDESS, POISONOUS FLOWER, LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE AND THAT JUST FOR TVD, THERE IS ONE I HAVE REGIN LOVE IT, FAIRY TAIL, TEKKEN, AND THEN MAYBE NARUTO, BUT I REALLY WANTING TO CONTUNIE WORKING ON MY RIN AND SESSHOMARU ONES SO I'M WORKING MY BEST AND EXTRAMELY WORKING ON MY CLASSWORK FOR COLLEGE ONLINE STUDENT FOR FULL SAIL YEA! SO PLZ REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

OKAY SINCE SOMETHING WRONG WITH FANFICTION FOR ME I SEE IF MY STORY UP BECAUSE ALL YOU SEE IT OR YOU JUST READ FROM YOUR EMAIL WITH I POST SO TELLING YOU i WONT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE, WELL TILL THEY FUCKING FIX!


End file.
